sewergatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechanics
Adela Heczkova, ID 1700076 In this game, the player takes control of an alligator who was flushed down the toilet by its owner’s mother, ending up in the sewers. Hunger The alligator, like all animals, needs to eat. The player will always be alerted of the hunger level by the bar present in the bottom left corner of the screen. The value comes in three colours – red, yellow and green. Keeping the hunger indicator bar green will prove rather beneficial to the player, as the alligator will be the fastest and strongest. Yellow will not affect the player much – the alligator will move at regular speed but red will weaken the player significantly while reducing their health points periodically. Green.png|The alligator is full Yellow.png|The alligator is getting hungry, look for food! Red.png|The alligator is very hungry! Food There are two main sources of food in the sewers – rats and people. Rats There are three types of rats – small, medium and large, and each has a different food value. Most of the rats found in the sewers are small but fast, medium ones are found less and they also aren’t as fast as the small rats. Large rats are the rarest of the three, but they are also the slowest and have the highest food value. Eating rats will result in the alligator growing bigger but the size will be capped as rats are small and not very nutritious. People Occasionally, a person appears in the sewers, while the player should try not to get noticed by them, they’re also given the option to sneak up to them and attack and eat them. Doing so will fill the hunger indicator fully, no matter how low the value was before. Eating people also makes the alligator grow larger and stronger. Health The player has a certain amount of health points, which can be lost by either getting attacked by other alligators, animal control or by being too hungry. Losing all health points results in the death of the player and a game over. Regaining health A small amount of health can be regained by eating, with rats giving less than people. The main way of getting your health back, though, is finding a drain and putting your snout outside and letting the sun hit it, which increases the health points periodically. The player shouldn’t abuse this mechanic though, as an alligator snout can be noticed by people and it will increase the “naughtiness” level. Naughtiness There is a hidden mechanic in the game – naughtiness, which affects the player based on its value – giving each player a diachronic experience. After achieving a certain level, the alligator will start getting noticed by animal control, getting exposure in the newspapers and more people will come to the sewers hoping to get rid of it, making the game more difficult. This statistic alters the ending of the game based on its value – the player should aim for the lowest level as it’s the only one that will give them a happy ending. The naughtiness level increases with every human the player chooses to attack, but the player is given one free pass because one disappearance while suspicious will not start a thorough investigation of the sewers. There is also a slight chance for an increase when the player abuses the health regenerating mechanic of putting their snout outside of the sewers. The level of player’s naughtiness cannot be reduced, as the deed had already been done, thus forcing the player to face the consequences of their actions. While this statistic is hidden from the player, they are given a warning when it reaches a certain level – they will see newspapers with information about either a missing person (if they choose to attack one) or mysterious sightings in the drains.